Earth
Earth is a primary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Earth is represented by the Matoran prefix Onu-'', as well as the color black. Matoran *Onu-Matoran represent the element of Earth and come in shades of black, gray, purple, orange, and tan. Onu-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of elemental Earth energy, to the extent that they are able to sense vibrations in the ground and have excellent night vision. They are also physically stronger than other Elemental Types of Matoran. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Earth are male. *Toa of Earth possess the Elemental Power of Earth, allowing them to create, control and absorb earth and earth-like substances. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Earth Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Earth possess small traces of Elemental Earth power. Acrosie *Acrosie of Earth possess the Elemental Power of Earth, allowing them to control, create, and absorb earth and earth-like substances. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Earth Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Bohrok *Nuhvok have a very limited range of Earth powers. *The Bahrag have a wider range of Earth powers than the Nuhvok. Skakdi *Skakdi of Earth are only able to access their power if they work with another Skakdi, or if they carry a weapon that allows them to focus their powers individually. Torika *Onu-Torika represent the Element of Earth. Some Onu-Torika also contain a very minuscule amount of Earth energy. *Some Sharaku of Earth possess the Elemental Power of Earth, allowing them to control, create, and absorb earth. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Earth Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Examples *Creating earth. *Manipulating earth and soil. **Causing earthquakes. *Absorbing earth. *Setting a timed Earth blast. (Toa Nuva-exclusive) *Unleashing an Earth Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the Elemental Power of Fire, it can be used to make lava. *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Earth:' *Onu-Matoran - Inaccessible. **Linke - Temporarily; while utilizing an artificial Duos Stone. (Deceased) *Aciteth *Aethif - Altered when he was transformed into a Toa Hordika. *Agri *Axur *Ballom - His power as a Shadow Toa is combined with Shadow. *Bomonga *Ector *Gyotaren (Deceased) *Kiolg - His power as the King of the Horde is combined with limited Fire siphoned from Cohal and very limited Air siphoned from Jemie. *Kraahua - His power as a Shadow Toa is combined with Shadow in The Kingdom of Celestia Alternate Universe. *Krakana - Became a Toa of Speed as a Toa-Kal. *Levikk *Merva *Netruhl *Nordikk *Nuparu - His power as a Toa Inika was combined with Lightning. *Nuukor *Nuuvac *Onua - Enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. *Onuki *Oyoea *Podaru (Deceased) *Quoff (Deceased) *Reizac *Rhonek *Shira *Thorx (Deceased) *Ulopir *Uratii (Deceased) *Vahaki *Jau - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. *Korym - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. (Deceased) *Niru - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. *Vekkal - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. *Whenua - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. His Toa Disk also had Earth powers. *Akamai *Akamai Nuva *Nuhvok - Limited Earth powers. *Bahrag - Limited Earth powers. *Presbuteros - Limited Earth powers. *Ulreq - Limited Earth powers. *Xakan - Limited Earth powers. *Reidak - Limited Earth powers; only in conjunction with another Skakdi. *Raiduran - Limited Earth powers. *Some Onu-Torika - Limited Earth powers. *Rieka - Limited Earth powers. *Zetu - Limited Earth powers. *[[Guardian|''"Guardian"]] - Rhotuka Spinner power (Deceased) *[[Prototype|"Prototype"]] - Limited Earth powers. *Certa - Limited Earth powers. *Krahka - Gained by using Whenua's form once. '''The following locations are or were affiliated with Earth:' *Manu *Mining Country *Onu-makas *Onu-Metru *Onu-Nui *Onu-Wahi **Onu-Koro **Onu-Kini **Onu-Suva *Onu-Koro Trivia *Kyraikk and Warhaka have or had non-elemental Earth powers. *''"Seeker"'' carries a staff that can release seismic shocks and tremors. *Limited night vision and additional strength also comes with this Element. See Also *Ijuta *Sand Category:Elements